Balada Pelajar Penuh Remidi
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Ketika UAS tengah usai, dan di tanganmu adalah tumpukan nilai yang hampir seluruhnya di bawah standar kelulusan. KyouTen dan MasaHika, hadiah kecil untuk yang bulan lalu berulah tahun.


A/N: Oke, judul yang jelek. Judulnya sendiri terinspirasi dari temen saya yang hobi meracau tentang 'balada', sementara ceritanya sendiri adalah pengalaman pahit—err, kisah sehari-hari yang terjadi di lingkungan saya -_- Dan ini adalah birthday fic. Buat siapa? Ehem, _buon compleanno_ untuk Ch***-chan. (woi, kapan kau ikut masuk fandom dan nyumbang fanfic di sini, hah?) Dan oke saya akui ini sudah terlambat sekali. Tapi lebih baik telat daripaa tidak sama sekali, nee?

Oh iya. Btw ini fanfic bisa dibilang sekuel dari Houkago Chemistry. Soalnya ceritanya nyambung-nyambung dikit hahaha.

Dan sebelum berangkat ke pembukaan fanfic, adakah yang kangen sama saya? Kan saya lama gak main ke sini nih AqA (diinjek)

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven GO! © Level 5**

**Balada Pelajar Penuh Remidi**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Featured:**

**KyouTen, MasaHika, canon universe, possibly OOC, humor gagal, somehow connected to Houkago Chemistry fanfic, berisi curahan hati dari author (?)**

* * *

'_Ketika UAS tengah usai, dan di tanganmu adalah tumpukan nilai yang hampir seluruhnya di bawah standar kelulusan.'_

* * *

Matsukaze Tenma, pemuda kelas satu smp Raimon dengan paras _unyu_ yang mampu membuat hati semua _seme_ dan _uke_ luluh—

—kini terdiam dengan sebuah senyuman galau yang tersungging, mata yang terlihat fokus pada satu titik (walau mungkin kini isi kepalanya sudah tidak lagi ada di sana), dan juga jangan lupakan tentang selembar kertas putih yang ternodai oleh goresan tinta hitam yang membentuk sebuah tabel rapi.

'Daftar nilai UAS Fisika kelas VII–A' begitulah bunyi tulisan tebal yang terpampang di kelas itu ketika kita membacanya.

Mata biru safir pemuda itu menatap miris pada baris yang menunjukkan nilainya. Miris. Ada yang ingin menebak? Sedikit petunjuk: ada angka sembilan di dalam nilainya. Sembilan puluh? Oh, bukan. Nilai itu terlalu ajaib untuk diraihnya. Delapan puluh sembilan? Sudah dibilang nilai itu masih terlalu ajaib untuk dapat dicapai seorang Matsukaze Tenma pada bidang Fisika.

Menyerah? Mari kita beberkan jawabannya.

Limapuluh empat.

Eh? Dari mana angka sembilannya tanya kalian? Coba tambah angka lima dan empatnya. Jumlahnya sembilan kan? Dan coba bagi angka keramat itu dengan angka enam. Hasilnya? Sembilan.

Jadi kesimpulannya memang ada angka sembilan dalam nilai itu. Iya kan?

Sang pemuda _zephyr_ itu pundung seketika. Dalam benaknya terputar rekaman data tentang nilai-nilai UASnya yang sepertinya hampir semuanya nyaris remidi. Dibukanya buku catatan kecil yang baru ia ambil dari tasnya. Ia menatap sejenak tulisan-tulisan nista itu.

* * *

Bahasa Inggris: 66

Kimia: 62

Sejarah Jepang: 84

Biologi: 69

Matematika: 72

Kesenian: 96

TIK: 80

* * *

Kemudian ia menambahkan satu nilai lagi di bawah daftar buatan tangan itu.

Fisika: 54

Dan ia mendapatkan nilai UAS fisika terjelek sepanjang sejarah. Dan ironisnya lagi, semua nilai mata pelajaran yang jelek itu ia dapatkan pada mata pelajaran utama. Pelajaran eksak. Pelajaran yang akan di UNASkan—

—tunggu. Memangnya di Jepang juga pakai sistem UNAS?

(entahlah.)

Tenma akui, ia hanyalah seorang siswa biasa. Ia tidak seperti Hikaru yang paling jago dalam bidang bahasa. Yang dari bahasa Inggris sampai bahasa Arab maupun bahasa Nepal pun ia menguasainya. Tenma juga tidak seperti Masaki yang sudah jenius di bidang Kimia sejak masih ingusan. Yang mana meski begitu jenius ia menolak untuk ikut olimpiade Kimia karena alasan yang tak diketahui (1). Tenma juga tidak bisa seperti Kyousuke, yang sangat ahli hitungan dan hapal ratusan rumus Fisika.

_Hell_, ia tak akan kalah dari mereka dalam urusan sepak bola. Tapi ia begitu terlunta bila dihadapkan dengan _skill_ tentang pelajaran seperti ini. Pelajaran yang benar-benar ia kuasai hanya Sejarah dan Olahraga. Sialnya lagi, tidak ada yang namanya UAS tulis olahraga di SMP Raimon (dan sepertinya tak mungkin ada pula di SMP lain).

Maka bila diasumsikan bahwa KKM untuk semua mata pelajaran adalah 78, maka Tenma harus melakukan remidi pada lima mata pelajaran. GOD, LIMA PEMIRSA!

Helaan napas panjang kembali ia hembuskan. Oh, takdir memang kejam. Ia hanyalah seorang anak biasa yang sangat menyukai sepak bola. Tapi kenapa, kenapaaaaa—

—kemudian sebuah tangan menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Wajahmu aneh sekali."

Tangan Kyousuke.

Pemuda angin itu sedikit tersentak, dengan rona wajah yang sedikit merekah karena kontak yang dilakukan sang pemuda _navy_. Kyousuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada catatan kecil yang nyaris jatuh dari genggaman tangan Tenma. Dengan cepat mengambilnya tanpa disadari oleh sang pemuda cokelat.

"AH! Catatanku! Jangan lihat, Tsurugi!" Melihat reaksi dari pemuda polos itu, Tsurugi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memangnya di catatan ini ada apa, sampai si rambut domba itu bereaksi dengan begitu _alay-_nya.

Kyousuke mulai membaca guratan tulisan pensil yang tertulis di catatan itu, sementara tangan kirinya menahan Tenma yang bersikeras untuk merebut kembali catatannya. Nihil usahanya, namun selalu berusaha keras. Begitulah adanya Tenma.

Mata jingga Kyousuke menekuri huruf-huruf dan angka yang terdapat dalam kertas itu, masih menghiraukan protesan yang sedari tadi diteriakkan Tenma. Kedua alisnya mengernyit, bibirnya tertekuk dan pandangannya jadi seperti iblis tatkala ia melihat tulisan di baris terakhir.

Fisika: 54

"..."

Pemuda berjambang spiral tersebut mengembalikan catatan itu kepada Tenma, memijit keningnya dengan raut yang terlihat sangat depresi. Sang pemuda satunya hanya memiringkan kepala penuh tanya, lupa akan fakta bahwa nilai-nila jeleknya baru saja terekspos di hadapan Kyousuke. Seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke yang tidak bisa dibilang sebagai siswa rata-rata.

"Tsurugi?"

"...Tenma, dari mana kau bisa dapat nilai seperti ini?"

"Umm? Dari belajar dengan segenap tenaga?" Sang pemuda bermata biru di hadapannya kembali memiringkan kepala. Dahi Kyousuke berkedut. Anak ini. Benar-benar...

"Kuajari."

"Eh?"

"Tak akan kubiarkan ada orang yang tidak bisa Fisika di hadapanku begitu saja!" ucap Kyousuke sembari menggenggam erat tangan Tenma dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menunjukkan afirmasi, meski alasan utamanya ialah begitu mulia. Sayangnya wajah kelewat serius Kyousuke, rona wajah dari Tenma, serta posisi mereka saat ini sangat menunjukkan indikasi _shonen ai_.

"Cie, _yaoi._" Sepasang insan yang berpegangan tangan itu menoleh horor kepada sumber suara seketika. Rupanya ucapan tadi dari teman terjahil mereka, Masaki, ditemani Hikaru.

"_Be te we_ Tenmaaa, kayaknya nilai Kimiamu juga nggak 'wow' tuh~" Kemudian dengan begitu tanpa dosanya Masaki, mengintrupsi momen 'mesra' antara Kyousuke dan Tenma. Refleks, Kyousuke mendorong Tenma hingga ia nyaris jatuh dari jendela kelas. Kalau saja Hikaru tak ada di saat yang tepat waktu untuk menyangga tubuh Tenma.

"Uhm... Sepertinya kau juga butuh bantuan di bidang Biologi dan Bahasa Inggris," timpal Hikaru setelah melirik catatan Tenma sekilas.

"Sepertinya kami bertiga harus membantumu belajar (lagi), yaa~" (2)

Ucapan Masaki kala itu membuat Tenma berbunga-bunga diliputi bahagia, sekaligus menangis akibat keterpurukan nilainya.

* * *

**Tenma's Home**

Dan di sinilah Tenma. Di dalam kamarnya dengan beberapa potong _strawberry shortcake_ yang sudah termakan sebagian, dengan tumpukan buku yang jujur ia tak begitu (dan tak mau) tahu isinya apa, serta tiga orang sahabat karibnya yang telah jelas diakui jenius dalam bidang mereka masing-masing.

Ugh, Tenma benar-benar merasa tak berdaya tatkala ketiga temannya ini sudah berkutat dengan buku.

"Tenma, bedanya besaran skalar dengan besaran vektor itu apa?" tanya Tsurugi, tiba-tiba memecah keheningan dalam ruangan tersebut. Sementara orang yang ditanyai? Ia hanya tersenyum dengan mulut yang nyaris mengeluarkan air liur.

Ketiga insan dalam ruangan itu menghela napas ketika melihatnya.

* * *

"Umm, jadi besaran skalar itu hanya mempunyai nilai, tapi besaran vektor mempunyai arah?"

"Tepat sekali."

Tsurugi tersenyum lega. Sepuluh menit setelah penjelasan singkat darinya, kemudian akhirnya Tenma memahami makna perbedaan dari besaran skalar dan vektor. Oh sungguh dunia yang indah.

"Nah, sekarang coba kasih soal gampang tentang kecepatan deh," saran Masaki, matanya tetap tak beralih dari buku Kimia (pemberian papauhuk Hiroto) sambil sesekali melingkari soal mudah yang nantinya akan ia berikan pada Tenma. Hikaru segera menanggapinya dengan membuat soal dari kepalanya.

"Baiklah Tenma-kun. Suatu sepeda motor bergerak dengan kecepatan 5 m/s. berapa jarak yang ia lalui bila ia berkendara selama dua menit?"

"Eeeh? Tapi kalau tiba-tiba motornya ngerem dadakan terus berhenti bagaimana? Atau jalanannya sedang sepi hingga pemilik motor memutuskan untuk ngebut? Terus kalau motornya nubruk dan nggak bisa jalan lagi bagaimana?"

Alis Hikaru dan Kyousuke berkedut ngilu tatkala mendengar protesan Tenma.

"Sudah hitung saja!" bentak Kyousuke sembari mengepalkan tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok wajah imut nan unyu Tenma di saat itu juga.

"Umm... 1827 meter?"

Kala itu, Kyousuke dan Hikaru menepuk jidatnya dengan amat keras. Bagaimana bisa angka pairing dari suatu fandom terkenal(3) itu menjadi jawaban dari soal mudah seperti ini?

'Bisa ngitung nggak sih ini anak!?' batin ketiganya, yang entah bagaimana, serempak.

* * *

"Kali ini giliranku. Tenma, rumus senyawa air itu apa?" tanya Masaki. Lebih baik dimulai dari yang paling mudah dulu, pikirnya.

"Air... air... _wa, water_!"

"ITU MAH BAHASA INGGRISNYA, DODOOOOL!"

Belum ada satu menit, dan ternyata sang tutor pelajaran Kimia tengah murka terlebih dahulu. Kantong kesabaran Masaki pasti sempit sekali. Sang pemuda berambut hijau toska itu hampir saja melayangkan kamus Kimia yang sejak tadi ia baca. Dan asal kalian tahu, kalau kena timpuk oleh buku yang seberat kamus ensiklopedia itu pasti sakit. Sakit sekali.

"HENTIKAN, MASAKI-KUN/KARIYA!"

Untungnya tindakan tersebut langsung diantisipasi oleh Kyousuke dan Hikaru, yang mana sang pemuda pedang langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melindungi Tenma (selaku target sasaran lemparan kamus) sementara Hikaru langsung menerjang Masaki untuk menghentikannya.

"Masaki-ku—"

"Apa!?"

"..."

Yang ajaibnya lagi, dua insan yang terlibat dalam per-_tackle_-an sepihak itu mendarat dengan imutnya di atas tempat tidur Tenma. Dengan posisi di mana punggung Masaki terantuk oleh kasur, dengan Hikaru di atasnya dalam posisi setengah merangkak. Kalau dilihat dari mata seorang _fujoshi_, ini mah seperti Hikaru sedang 'menyerang' Masaki.

Nah, sekarang kita tahu mengapa _rating fanfic_ ini adalah K+. Karena anak-anak ini ternyata memberi _fanservice plus plus_ pada pembaca.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang bertanya tentang reaksi saksi mata(dalam kasus ini, Kyousuke dan Tenma)? Tenang saja, dengan gerakan cepat Kyousuke langsung mendekap kepala Tenma dan menutup matanya dari belakang untuk mencegah matanya terkontaminasi oleh adegan R-(belum)15 tadi.

"Lho? Tsurugi? Kayaknya lagi mati lampu deh."

Bahkan Kyousuke melupakan satu fakta penting bahwa ia sekarang ini sedang memeluk sang pemuda domba. Yah, inilah yang namanya momen 'kesempatan dalam kesempitan'.

"...Masaki-kun, aku pindah posisi ya? Sepertinya posisi kita yang sekarang tidak enak ditonton." ujar Hikaru dengan nada canggung, masih dengan senyum tiada _nyante_ tapi terlihat polos. Masaki terhenyak sesaat, lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyousuke dan Tenma untuk mendapati sang pemuda bermata kucing yang tengah tersenyum sinis (dan nista) ke arahnya.

"Baru tahu aku kalau kau ada bakat jadi _uke_, _Moe_saki."

Kyousuke tersenyum mengejek, Hikaru tertawa garing, Tenma masih meracau tanpa tahu apa-apa. Sementara Masaki, kini wajahnya memerah hingga sampai ke telinga.

"DIAM KAU TSUNDERUGIIIIII!"

Sepertinya mata pelajaran Kimia juga tak bisa berjalan dengan baik.

* * *

"Baiklah Tenma-kun, sekarang kita coba Biologi ya?" Hikaru tersenyum, mencoba kembali mencairkan suasana antara teman-temannya yang bisa terbilang sudah tidak karuan itu. Bayangkan saja, kini Masaki menggelinding di pojok kasur Tenma, sementara Kyousuke masih gemetaran menahan tawa akibat tingkah Masaki.

"Apa nama ilmiah dari singa?"

"_Anabaena cicadae_(4)!" jawab Tenma dengan mantap dan spontan.

"..."

'Ci-CICADA(cicak)!?' jerit Kyousuke dalam batinnya. Kedua bola matanya nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ha—haha... bukan Tenma-kun. Nama ilmiah singa itu _Felix leo_." Hikaru menjelaskan. Setengah _sweatdrop_ diiringi oleh tawa garingnya yang khas. Kyousuke hanya memijit dahinya, Tenma tetap tersenyum polos seperti biasa, sementara Masaki ternyata sudah tidur mendengkur di atas kasur Tenma.

* * *

"Selanjutnya, Matematika," ujar Kyosuke sembari menelan ludahnya. "Rumus luas permukaan bola itu apa?"

"4 phi R kuadrat!" jawab Tenma. Wow, jawabannya benar.

"Hmm, ternyata kau memang tidak bodoh," ujar Kyousuke sembari melempar senyum lembut untuk Tenma. Sang pemuda cokelat membelalakkan matanya tatkala mendengar pujian itu, wajahnya sedikit merona.

"A-aku memang tidak bodoh!" bela Tenma sembari melemparkan buku tulisnya ke arah Kyousuke. Yang tentunya berhasil ditangkap dengan mulus oleh sang pemuda pedang. Ternyata bakat jadi _goalkeeper_ juga si Kyousuke.

"Nah, sekarang kita buktikan apa kau memang tidak bodoh atau sebaliknya," Kyousuke menyeringai, lembaran soal-soal Matematika sudah ada di tangannya.

* * *

Setengah jam berlalu. Tenma tergeletak bagai tak bernyawa. Di sebelahnya ada kumpulan soal Matematika yang baru dikoreksi, serta Kyousuke yang sedari tadi menepuk jidat. Sang pemuda berambut _navy_ itu kemudian beranjak ke atas kasur Tenma, tak lupa menepuk bahu Hikaru sebelumnya.

"Lanjutkan," ucapnya, terdengar persis seperti slogan milik presiden dari suatu negara di Asia tenggara(5).

Hikaru hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

"Nee, Tenma-kun. Sekarang kita ke bahasa inggris ya?. Coba pasifkan kaliamt ini: _I like soccer_."

"_SAKKA YAROU ZEE_!" balas Tenma, sangat—penuh semangat. Masaki (yang baru saja bangun dari istirahat siangnya di atas kasur orang) sampai begidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"Eh, bukan begitu, Tenma-kun..."

"Aku juga sssuuuuukkkkaaa sepak bola!" ujar Tenma sambil tersenyum lebar, tak lupa merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menggambarkan betapa cintanya ia pada sepak bola. _Plis_ deh, Tenma. Tentang hal itu semua juga sudah pada tahu.

"Tapi—"

"Kita semua tentunya ssssuuuuukkkaaaaa sepak bola!"

Mulai deh, _sakka addict_-nya Tenma.

"AAAARRGH! KALAU BEGINI TIDAK AKAN ADA HABISNYA!" teriak Masaki, mengacak kepalanya frustasi. Hikaru masih tersenyum lemah dan Kyousuke mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Iya atau tidak sama sekali... KITA AJARI TENMA HABIS-HABISAN!" teriak Kyousuke dengan lantangnya. Dengan mata berkilat tajam, setajam ujung pena yang kini ia acungkan ke langit-langit. Entah apa maksudnya, mungkin mau meniru pose patung Liberty.

"_IKOU ZZEEEEE_!" teriak Masaki dengan lantang pula. Membalas semangat belajar yang dikeluarkan Kyousuke. Hikaru menepuk jidat. Kelihatannya dua sahabat karibnya itu sudah benar-benar sakit jiwa.

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi sedikit panjang.

* * *

Tiga jam berlalu. Akhirnya Hikaru menyerah juga, mengikuti jejak Kyousuke dan Masaki yang telah tepar di atas kasur kamar Tenma. Sungguh, Tenma itu anak yang penuh semangat, namun otaknya sedikit agak lamban. Bukan bodoh, hanya lamban. Tentu saja ketiga orang jenius itu berhasil mengajari Tenma, tapi butuh waktu agak banyak. Bayangkan, tadi Masaki sampai harus membawa-bawa larutan kimia untuk mempermudah Tenma dalam memahami ajarannya. Kyousuke juga sampai membawakan katrol(?) sungguhan untuk mendemonstrasikan rumus menghitung percepatan benda yang digantung pada katrol. Bahkan Hikaru sampai harus membuat Tenma membaca dan mengartikan fanfiksi Inggris untuk mempercepat pembelajarannya. Semua hal gila itu demi teman tercinta, tentunya.

"Wah, sepertinya Masaki-kun dan Tsurugi-kun tertidur," celetuk Hikaru sambil tersenyum lebar. Tenma mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak asap dari atas meja. Benar saja, dua makhluk yang kalau sedang bangun terbiasa gontok-gontokan itu kini terbaring acak dengan imutnya di atas kasur kamar Tenma.

"Ehehe, Masaki-kun kalau tidur seperti kucing." Hikaru tersenyum manis sembari memainkan helai rambut hijau toska milik Masaki. Sementara sang _defender_ yang tengah tertidur itu makin melengkungkan tubuhnya. Benar Hikaru, cara tidurnya mirip kucing.

Pandangan Tenma beralih pada Kyousuke. Kedua mata jingga yang bagai senja itu kini tertutup rapat. Napasnya teratur dalam harmoni lembut. Ketika bangun, Kyousuke selalu terlihat tegas (dan kerenuhuk) di mata Tenma. Tapi saat tidur, ia terlihat...

...apa ya? Lembut? Manis? Cantik?

Entahlah. Kyousuke ya Kyousuke.

Tanpa sadar, Tenma makin mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok Kyousuke yang tengah tertidur. Niatnya sih, untuk mengamati wajah tidur sang _striker_ lebih dekat. Namun sialnya, tiba-tiba pinggang Tenma tertangkap oleh sepasang tangan yang membawanya ikut jatuh ke tempat tidur.

"Uwaaa!" pekiknya. Teriakan itu membuat Hikaru menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hikaruuu! Aku ditindih Tsurugiii! Tolong akuuu!" jerit Tenma yang kini sudah terbaring karena dipeluk erat oleh Kyousuke yang masih dalam alam mimpi. Anehnya, jeritan itu tak memiliki pengaruh apapun pada kedua gendang telinga Kyousuke dan Masaki. Melihat ekspresi Tenma yang panik, antara separuh menangis dan separuh malu membuat Hikaru tertawa kecil.

"Hehe, kau pasti dikira guling oleh Tsurugi-kun." ujarnya.

"Hikaru jahaaaaat!" Tenma meronta. Namun sepertinya sang Tsurugi adik yang tengah tenggelam dalam mimpi itu terlanjur menganggapnya sebagai guling yang tak tergantikan(?) keberadaannya. Menemani tidur hingga terlelap, walau untuk dilepaskan pada keesokan harinya—

...ah, mari kita lupakan deskripsi yang membuat melenceng dari _genre_ itu.

"Hehe, Tenma-kun dan Tsurugi-kun lucu seka—eh?" Belum sempat Hikaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ternyata ia lebih dulu terkena karma. Ada seekor kucing hijau (jejadian) yang mendekapnya dari belakang, memaksanya untuk ikut terjatuh di tempat tidur dengan bunyi 'buk' pelan. Ketika Hikaru menceoba menoleh ke belakang, seketika itu pula rautnya menjadi horor.

Ternyata Masaki.

Dan lihat, kini Hikaru juga terjebak dalam situasi yang kurang lebih sama dengan Tenma. Maka dari sini kita bisa belajar bahwa tidak boleh menertawai orang yang sedang dalam penderitaan. Kalau tidak, kau akan digerayangi oleh makhluk serupa 'Masaki' jadi-jadian dalam keadaan setengah tidur.

Ah, lagi-lagi hiperbolis.

"...Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan Hikaru?" tanya Tenma setengah berbisik. Antara tidak ingin membangunkan Kyousuke dan antara kelelahan sendiri akibat aktivitas belajar ekstrimnya.

Hikaru mencoba untuk beranjak dari sang kucing besar yang mendekapnya. Namun bukannya berhasil, ia malah didekap makin erat. Begitu erat hingga Hikaru menjadi susah bernapas. Beanr-benar deh, Masaki ini sedang mimpi apa sih?

"Penguin goreng...nyam..."

Hikaru _sweatdrop_ seketika.

'Ternyata mimpi makanan toh. Tapi... memangnya ada yang namanya penguin goreng ya?' batin Hikaru.

Kesimpulannya, Hikaru tidak bisa lolos dari dekapan maut yang menangkapnya ini. Dasar Masaki, kecil-kecil tenaganya kuat juga. Yah, semua _seme_ memang begitu. (eh)

"Nee Tenma-kun, karena terlanjut begini, mungkin baiknya kita ikut tidur juga saja." usul Hikaru. "Sekali-sekali tidur bersama-sama seperti anak kecil juga bukan hal yang buruk kan? Lagipula kita semua lelah karena belajar terus selama berjam-jam."

Tenma terhenyak sesaat. Benar juga, mungkin tidur berempat di ranjang sempit seperti ini bukan ide buruk.

Kemudian keempat orang tersebut terlelap dalam mimpi indah masing-masing.

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian...**

Masih bersama seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata biru. Ia terdiam, terpaku menatap hasil-hasil remidialnya. Lima pelajaran. Lima penderitaan yang ia dapatkan dari tutorial tiga teman jeniusnya. Berhari-hari ia menjalani neraka dunia. Dari memecahkan berbagai macam soal, hingga membaca puluhan fanfic. Semua itu (dari hal yang normal hingga gila) ia lakukan demi hari ini. Demi nilai hasil remidi yang ia terima saat ini.

"Bagaimana, Tenma?" tanya Kyousuke, satu-satunya orang yang tadi kebetulan bisa menemani Tenma untuk mengambil nilai hasil remidinya.

Kedua mata safir itu masih berkedip-kedip tak percaya. Pandangannya beralih dari Kyousuke ke nilai, ke Kyousuke, ke nilai, ke Kyousuke lagi. Sang pemuda di hadapannya sampai kebingungan dengan tingkah abstrak itu.

"Tenma. Hasilnya... bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi. Makin lama makin penasaran. Tingkah tidak jelas Tenma itu membuatnya mengambil dua hipotesis. Pertama: nilai remidinya luar biasa jelek. Kedua: nilainya luar biasa bagus. Mengingat apa yang sudah ia usahakan selama seminggu ini, Kyousuke berharap kalau nilai itu bukanlah nilai yang jelek.

"Tsurugi... Tsurugi... Tsurugi..." Tenma terpaku. Menatap Tsurugi dengan tatapan absurd sambil mengulang namanya berkali-kali. Terdengar persis seperti, kalian tahu, 'homina, homina, homina...'(6).

Merasa tidak sabar, sang pemuda bermata jingga itu menarik lembar hasil remidi Tenma. Tentunya ia juga berhati-hati ketika mengambil kertas itu. Tidak lucu jadinya kalau itu sobek. Iris jingga yang indah itu kemudian menekuri isi dari kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

Dan ia terkejut.

Tenma mendapat nilai sempurna pada semua pelajaran!

"Kau hebat Tenma!" Tsurugi meledak. Digapainya pinggang Tenma dan pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Tenma. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu senang hingga secara tidak sadar bertingkah berlebihan seperti ini. Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti Guru yang bangga ketika muridnya hidup sukses. Oh, sungguh itu cukuplah dalam.

"Ts-Tsurugi! Turunkan aku! Kita ini sedang berada di depan ruang guru tahu!" Sang pemuda berambut _navy_ itu langsung terhantam realita. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia baru saja meggendong Tenma dengan posisi yang.. ehem, mirip film roman. Sang pengguna _keshin_ Lancelott itu buru-buru menurunkan Tenma, sedikit merona karena malu pada perlakuannya tadi.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Tenma hanya tertunduk malu untuk menanggapinya.

Hening. Terjadi kebisuan yang tak nyaman di antara dua insan tersebut. Biasanya Tenma akan tak tahan dan langsung angkat bicara, namun sepertinya kasus kali ini agak berbeda. Sang pemuda _zephyr_ itu masih terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala. Pada akhirnya, malah Kyousuke yang jadi tidak tahan dengan keheningan ambigu ini.

"Ki-kita beli roti lalu makan di atap," ajak Kyousuke. Terdengar seperti perintah, memang. Hal ini juga didukung oleh tingkahnya yang segera menarik tangan Tenma tanpa menunggu jawaban sang pegasus terlebih dahulu.

* * *

**Rooftop**

"Enaaaaaak~" ujar Tenma tatkala ia selesai menelan gigitan pertama roti melonnya.

"Tiap kali makan roti melon, kau selalu mengatakannya," komentar Kyousuke. 'Apa tidak bosan?' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Soalnya roti melon di sekolah kita memang enak! Ah, roti cokelatmu juga rasanya enak. Terus roti kari yang biasa dibeli Masaki juga rasanya top banget. Terus roti vanila kesukaan Hikaru juga—"

Kyousuke menyumpalkan roti cokelatnya ke mulut Tenma. Maksudnya sih, agar sang pemuda angin itu berhenti membiacaran roti. Tenma yang mulutnya tiba-tiba dicium oleh roti juga tidak terlalu kaget, Kyousuke biasa melakukan ini untuk mendiamkan Tenma. Mungkin sudah ratusan kali karena Tenma memang tidak pernah berhenti diam.

Pemuda bermata biru itu menggigit roti Kyousuke, sekali. Kemudian mengunyah sambil tersenyum riang. Ternyata campuran antara melon dan cokelat tidaklah buruk.

"Nee, Tsurugi. Kalau rotinya kau sodorkan terus, nanti kumakan sampai habis lho," ucap Tenma sembari tersenyum lebar. Sang pemuda di sebelahnya menghela napas. Syukurlah, sepertinya Tenma sudah melupakan insiden tadi.

"Ambil saja. Aku merasa kenyang setelah kau bicara tentang roti tadi," ujarnya. Menanggapi pernyataan Kyousuke, dengan santainya Tenma melanjutkan acara makan roti cokelatnya. Kyousuke kembali menghela napas, dan agak terlonjak tatkala ia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia menyuapi Tenma.

"Tenma. Rotinya pengang sendiri dong." Kyousuke mencoba berkata setenang mungkin sembari berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Tidak mauuu~ Lagipula kan aku berhasil lolos remidi, jadi kasih perlakuan spesial dong~" Tenma tersenyum ceria. Sementara Kyousuke mendengus.

'Kalau begitu, untuk yang bisa lolos ulangan tanpa remidi juga harus dapat perlakuan lebih spesial ya?' batinnya sarkastik.

"Tapi ini semua berkat kalian bertiga. Terima kasih, ya?" Pemuda itu menatap Kyousuke sembari tersenyum manis. Membuat sang _striker_ merasa kalau jantungnya baru berhenti berdetak selama sedetik. (7)

"Tidak, ini semua karena usahamu sendiri." Ia membalas senyuman Tenma dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Sang pemuda angin meresponnya dengan deheman panjang.

Suasana hening kembali tercipta. Namun kali ini lebih nyaman, lebih menenangkan. Bukan suasana yang bisa dibenci oleh kedua insan tersebut.

"...Tenma."

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau hadiah apa?" tanya Kyousuke. Irisnya menatap lurus ke arah langit.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Kedua mata Tenma berkedip-kedip penuh tanya.

"Biasanya juga begitu kan. Kalau kau berhasil, aku mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. Seperti ketika festival olahraga, ulangan-ulangan lain, dan lomba pertunjukan antar kelas itu." jelas Kyousuke panjang lebar. Tenma tertawa kecil tatkala mengingat bahwa ternyata mereka berdua memang sering melakukan permainan _'Win, grant wish'_ ini.

"Tapi biasanya kan kau akan bilang sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu, agar aku jadi bersemangat. Kali ini kan tidak?" tanya Tenma. Yah, bukannya ia tak ada permintaan yang ingin dikabulkan sih...

Sebenarnya malah ada, satu permintaan yang penting.

"Karena sudah jadi kebiasaan, aku lupa bilang." jawab Kyousuke, santai dan singkat. Kontras sekali dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Nah, permohonanmu apa?"

Tenma terdiam sejenak.

"Tsurugi..."

"Ya?"

"Jangan ketawa lho ya." Tenma mengecilkan suaranya. Kyousuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tergantung," jawabnya.

"Kalau tergantung terus nanti mati, Tsurugi!" Tenma menggembungkan pipinya. Kyousuke tertawa lembut.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan tertawa," ujarnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut Tenma. "Janji," tambahnya ketika ia melihat seberkas keraguan pada sepasang iris biru Tenma.

Sunyi kembali. Tenma menelan ludahnya sejenak, kemudian kedua mata biru itu menatap ragu ke sepasang jingga milik Kyousuke. Sang pemuda _navy_ menelan ludahnya tatkala ia menyadari rona merah yang kian lama kian merekah pada wajah Tenma. Kedua iris jingganya melebar. Tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Situasi ini... jangan-jangan...

"Aku... Aku..."

Mata Kyousuke mulai berkunang-kunang. Niatnya siap-siap untuk mengantisipasi perkataan Tenma selanjutnya, namun makin lama dipikir ia malah makin pusing.

"Aku... boleh aku... memanggilmu dengan nama kecil?"

Hah?

Kyousuke ternganga. Seketika, rasa pusingnya terbang entah ke mana. Oh, ternyata bukan mau nembak atau menyatakan cinta, ya?

(ups keceplosan)

Tapi... bukannya Tenma dulu memang sudah pernah mengatakan 'suka' pada Kyousuke? Yah, meskipun kala itu Kyousuke malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. (8)

Melihat sosok lawan bicara yan sepertinya pikirannya sudah terbang entah ke mana(yang mana cukup mengherankan Tenma, mengingat bahwa Kyousuke adalah sosok yang tegas dan tanpa cela), Tenma mulai menyentuh pundak Kyousuke dengan jemarinya. Tidak ada reaksi. Pemuda angin itu kemudian mencoba mengguncangkan bahunya. Tidak ada reaksi. Oh tidak, apa ucapannya tadi membuat sang pemuda berjambang spiral itu begitu shock-nya?

"Tsu-Tsurugi?"

"...kenapa..."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau ingin memanggilku dengan nama kecil?" tanya Kyousuke. Alisnya berkedut-kedut. Ia menutup kedua matanya, tak sanggup menatap Tenma saking malunya ia atas pemikirannya sendiri.

"Karena Tsurugi memanggilku dengan nama kecil. Kau tahu—dulu kau memanggilku 'Matsukaze'. Sekarang kau memanggilku 'Tenma'. Tapi aku terlanjur kebiasaan memanggilmu dengan nama keluarga, sampai-sampai lupa untuk menanyakan hal ini." jelas Tenma.

Sang pemuda bermata kucing itu terdiam. Ditatapnya sosok Tenma, yang sedang tertawa canggung. Agak malu juga sih, tapi mungkin...

"Boleh saja. Lagipula itu bukan hal yang harus kau minta dulu untuk melakukannya."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Tenma dengan nada girang.

"Tentu. Coba kau panggil namaku." usul Kyousuke.

"Ungg... Ts—Kyousuke." ucap Tenma, nyaris keliru memanggil Kyousuke dengan nama keluarganya.

"Lagi." Perintah Kyousuke. Sang pemuda safir hanya menurutinya dengan nada bicara canggung.

"K, Kyousuke?"

"Bagus. Sekali lagi?"

"Kyousuke..."

"Lagi?"

"Kyou—aaah! Sampai berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya? Malu tahu!" teriak Tenma sembari menimpuk wajah ganteng(?) Kyousuke dengan plastik roti cokelatnya. Sang pemuda berjambang spiral itu hanya tersenyum, senyum nista. Terlihat makin nista tatkala bungkusan plastik itu menghiasi wajahnya dengan sempurna.

Sepertinya tak ada ruginya bagi Kyousuke untuk mengajari Tenma yang memang langganan remidi ini.

(Lalu bagaimana dengan Hikaru dan Masaki?)

"Mereka manis sekali ya," bisik Hikaru kepada Masaki, yang ternyata sejak tadi mereka men-_stalker_ kedua temannya tersebut.

"Yah, sayangnya kita sudah saling memanggil pakai nama kecil ya. Nggak bisa manis-manisan kayak mereka lagi deh," ujar Masaki sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Hikaru. Ia memandang Masaki tanda tak mengerti.

"Entahlah~" Sementara sang pmuda jahil hanya bersiul nista.

Siapa tahu lain kali panggilan nama itu berubah lagi menjadi 'sayang', 'honey', atau semacamnya.

...Seperti inilah yang namanya 'ada udang di balik batu'.

* * *

**FIN**

**(berakhir dengan gajenya)**

* * *

Keterangan:

(1) Berhubungan dengan fanfic 'Houkago Chemistry'.

(2) Masih ingat adegan belajar kelompok di ABOAB fic?

(3) Uhuk... 1827 untuk HibaTsuna di fandom KHR.

(4) Spesies Anabaena cicadae itu ada nggak sih? 0_0 saya ingetnya Anabaena azolae yang ada. Ada yang mau ngasih tahu?

(5) uhukSBYuhuk.

(6) Dari kartun berjudul 'Sponge Bob Square Pants'.

(7) 'his heart skipped a beat', bahasa Indonesia yang tepat untuk kalimat ini apaan sih?

(8) Merujuk kembali pada fanfic 'Houkago Chemistry'.

A/N: Ih, ending macam apa ini. Mengapa akhirnya tidak jelas dan kurang tegas gini? Mengapa? 0A0

(sepertinya sih kena karma gegara seenak jidat melengos ke fandom KHR)

Sepertinya ini jadi humor yang benar-benar fail. Mana adegan lucunya coba. Ga ada, pemirsa. GA ADA HAHAHAHA! /plak!

Seriusan. Kenapa saya bikinnya jadi kayak gini? Panjang-panjang hanya untuk menampilkan konklusi yang tidak asik seperti ini? KENAPAAAA!? /injek saya /tolong

Oh, oke. Sekali lagi Otanjoubi omedetou buat C_-chan. (Baiklah, ini memang sudah telat nyaris sebulan, tapi—)

But you know, saya kena WB, pemirsa! QAQ Saya ngetik DC aja ga bisa fokussss DDX

...udah ah, mari kita akhiri ramblingan gaje ini.

(btw tolong doakan saya semoga nilai rapor nanti nggak ada yang turun nilainya hahahah)

**Last dimension never comes**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
